The Gift
by Lessa Soong
Summary: Mile and Keiko are expecting their first child. The baby shower is coming up. What is an android to do?
This is a work of fan fiction. Paramount owns Star Trek and all its universe. No copyright infringement is intended. All hail TPTB! Please read and review. THANKS!

The Gift

By Lessa Soong

In the lounge, Ten-Forward, Geordi La Forge sat with his best friend, Data, as the former finished his dinner. Counselor Deanna Troi came in, making a bee-line for their table, beaming with radiance. After asking and receiving an invitation to join them, Deanna sat, taking hold of Data's arm and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"I'm very excited about your agreeing to help me with the O'Brien's baby shower, Data! I have so many ideas, I'm bursting with them."

Data immediately looked concerned, and suspicious, but decided she was not being factual, so he let it pass. "While I am not experiencing a need to burst, I too am pleased about the upcoming event and my participation. I thank you for your invitation to assist you in hosting the shower."

"Have you two decided on the date for the shower? Keiko is due in six weeks!" Geordi asked between bites.

"We were thinking five more days would give us plenty of time," Deanna answered. She was still smiling, but had released the second officer's arm. "You are coming, right, Geordi?"

"Wouldn't miss it! Miles is gonna be there too, right? Data and I don't want to be the only men." Geordi recalled his cousin's shower and how he had been the only male to attend, at his mother's urging. It had been an embarrassing affair. One he did not care to inflict on Data.

"We plan to ambush both Miles and Keiko here. I know Will is coming and Worf. You won't be alone," Deanna reassured him. Will Riker entered the lounge, spying Deanna, he headed towards them. "I'll see you later, gentlemen. Are we still on for a planning meeting later tonight, Data?" she asked, coming to her feet. When Data gave her an affirmative response, Deanna waved to the two men and moved to join Riker. The pair took a table deeper in, alone.

"So what are you planning on getting the O'Brien's for the shower, Data?" Geordi asked once they were again alone.

Data's eyes became unfocused as he processed this question. He already had a program running, trying to discover the precise gift that would be most appropriate, but so far his analysis of the equation resulted in a request for more information.

"As yet, I am unsure. May I ask what you intend to give them?"

Geordi tilted his head to the side and smiled, indicating pleasant uncertainty. This was something Data had made note of in his friend prior to this occasion, but rarely in others. Geordi, in Data's observations, was seven point three two nine percent more positive regarding "iffy" circumstances. The human seemed to take delight in the attempted and hopeful conquering of just such situations. The attempts on the holodeck to create an adventure similar to Sherlock Holmes, but one that could challenge Data, was just such an example.

"Since Miles expects a boy and they both refuse to find out for sure, I'm betting on a girl. I was thinking a mobile of brightly coloured flowers and rainbows." When Data looked confused, Geordi explained. "Its for over the baby's bed. Its something the baby can look at if they can't fall asleep right away. Or it can help keep her entertained while mom or dad is busy."

Data looked up the reference and accessed images. "Ah, I understand. The baby would not need more than one of these, correct?"

Geordi grinned. "More than one would overstimulate them. So, no. Just one, Data."

Data nodded, accepting this. But was no closer to a gift himself.

That evening, while Data and Deanna planned the shower, Data asked the Counselor what she planned to give the O'Brien's for the shower.

"Oh, I found the perfect gift! Keiko will love it! Its a program of sounds from inside the womb to help the baby sleep better. There is nothing more challenging for new parents than getting their new baby to sleep. This program is very balanced to be just the perfect pitch and sound level to exactly mimic what their baby would be hearing right now from within Keiko! Its perfect!"

Data took this in, stored it, of course and added the information to his perfect gift analysis program.

"So keeping a newborn quiet and or asleep is vital?"

Deanna laughed. "For the parents is it." Deanna quickly changed the subject back to decorations, so Data did not get to question her further.

The following day, Data was leaving his duty shift on the bridge. Since Worf and Riker were in the lift with him, leaving, The android decided to ask them what they intended to give the O'Briens child.

Worf immediately frowned. With a deep inhale, he released a slightly irritated growl. This, Data had learned to differentiate from his moderately irritated growl, which was approximately two point six seconds longer and pitched a an E-5 rather than the F-6 of his current pitch. Data also knew that if Worf reached a C-1 and a duration of anything over six seconds, it would be best to stand between him and Commander Riker for the protection of both. Data was one of the few members of the Enterprise crew the Klingon could not overcome.

Commander Riker was chuckling before Worf concluded his growl. This did result in Worf switching to the moderate version of his growl. In an attempt at distraction, something Data found effective in many situations, Data opened his mouth to retract the request, but Riker beat him to it.

"Come now, Worf! Surely you are aware of the proud tradition of giving a new Klingon child the hide of the strongest targ, for strength, and protection. The heart of the a Klingon rak'jital beast of fearlessness and the claw of a pren'dic'lakca so the child would never be unarmed!"

At the suggestion, the Klingon's fierce eyes went wide with delighted challenge.

"Yes, commander! I am!" Worf suddenly sighed with disappointment. "But there is not enough time to obtain these items, but it would have been glorious!" His eyes gleamed with the imagined battles he would have been required to fight to obtain the prizes. After a moment of happy imagined bloody battles, Worf pulled himself back into the blood free here and now. As the three got out of the lift, Worf sighed. "I will be getting them a baby bouncer. It is a gift my adoptive mother would often give to new parents she knew. It helps to keep the child quiet." With this, the security officer stalked off, stomping down the corridor.

"I think he's back to picturing the battle with the pren'dic'lakca." Riker intoned, in a conspiratorial voice. "They have claws eleven to fourteen inches long!" Riker laughed.

"What about you, commander?" Data asked, wishing to return to the subject. He did not believe any of the suggestions listed in this Klingon tradition were the least bit appropriate, but he was not sure. Still, he did not add them to his analyst.

"I, Data, am getting the perfect gift! Its a baby diaper changer!" Riker went on to explain how this devise went over the child, beamed the used diaper away, (to be recycled) cleaned the affected areas to sanitized perfection and beamed in a new, clean, perfectly fitted diaper over the child in five seconds flat! "What did I tell ya? Perfect!" Riker assured the android, patting him confidently on the shoulder. "Miles will love it! Dirty diapers are...bad!"

While Data was not sure about this idea or the bouncer, he added them both to his analysis.

It was the following evening when Data came across Dr. Chrusher walking in the opposite direction down a corridor. She stopped before him, smiling expectantly. "Go ahead, ask Data," she encouraged.

"You already know what I intended to ask, Doctor?"

Her eyes shown with amusement. "You have established a pattern, my dear Data. When you encounter a puzzling humanoid behavior, you ask all of us, all your friends what we would do, before deciding yourself."

Data looks hesitant. "Is that an inadvisable approach, in your opinion, Doctor?"

Beverly shook her head, her long red tresses bounced back and forth on her shoulders as she did. "No, its not. But its too limiting. The thing about gift giving, for any occasion, is that its not only something you hope the recipient will enjoy, or be able to use, if you tend towards practical gifts, but it should also say something about you. It should say something about how you feel about the person you're giving the gift to."

As Data opened his mouth to remind the doctor that he had no feelings, Beverly stopped him, looking impatient for the first time during this meeting. She pulled Data to a little area designated for just this kind of encounter.

"I don't want to hear the no feelings line! You have an effect on all of your friends and I know we have an effect on you! You would not have been the father of the bride at their wedding if that wasn't true! Think about that when you're trying to formulate a gift idea. Think of Miles and Keiko and how you envision their child. A child that may never have been created if not for you!" Her peace said, Beverly gave Data a "so there!" nod, patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

Data gave one of his distinctive "Humphs". This was the best idea yet. Although Dr. Crusher had not told him what she was giving the couple for the shower!

The captain must have been warned. He was always the most elusive of Data's advisers in cases like this. Professional matters were never an issue. But if Data wanted personal advice, the captain, while still willing, tended to be more reluctant. But Data did understand. The captain was a very private man. He liked to keep personal matters personal. But the captain was also the one who frequently had the best advice.

Sadly, this did not hold true now.

"Data," the captain began, standing up from his chair in his ready room. He pulled down his uniform, in his familiar mannerism. "You have been on board the Enterprise with me long enough to catch on that I am not comfortable with children. I asked Deanna to pick out something for me. I have no idea what to get them." Brightening slightly, the captain offered, "I'm sure the Counselor would be happy to pick out something on your behalf!"

Data give his commanding officer his best placating smile. "Thank you, Captain. I will considered that as an option." Picard nodded, pleased, but made sure the android knew he was now dismissed. Realizing this was just as well, Data retreated with alacrity.

It was the day before the baby shower and Data was still uncertain of what to give the expectant parents. But the advice of all his friends ran through his neural nets repeatedly.

By chance, Data saw the couple he was thinking so much about lately as he entered the lounge. Something about the way they were standing captured Data's imagination. He rushed over to Geordi, who was awaiting the android's arrival, and told his friend he would not be able to join him this evening.

"Why Data?" asked Geordi. He could tell Data was revved up about something.

"I have an idea for a gift. But it will require some preparation. I will see you tomorrow at the shower, Geordi!" With that, the android hastily made his way out of Ten-Forward and to his quarters.

The shower was a huge success, Deanna told Data. The gifts were still being opened by the proud parents-to-be, but Deanna was sure she could declare their joint venture a hit. The food had been thoughtfully selected and prepared...(replicated), the decorations had been perfectly designed (replicated) and placed, and the gifts were thoughtfully selected (replicated) and presented.

As Deanna and Data looked on, Will Riker was explaining what the large, frightening looking device he had gotten them was for. The expressions on the recipients faces were an amusing dichotomy. Miles looked excited about getting out of diaper changing. But Keiko's expression clearly said she would never let this contraption near a child of hers!

Grinning, Deanna turned to Data. "Where is your gift, Data? I didn't see you bring it in." Data looked, if it was possible, nervous.

"I am not sure, having seen all of the other gifts given, if my gift is correct. Perhaps I need to give this further study and consideration."

Deanna took the android's arm, giving it a companionable squeeze. "I'm sure your gift will be fine, Data. It has to be better than Will's!" She could not help but laugh, despite her effort not to.

With reluctance, Data nodded. He waited for a moment when he could jump in, but his hesitation caused him to delay until all the other gifts were opened. With each one his doubt grew. Most of the gifts seemed to be aimed more towards the parents than the child.

"Data?" Keiko called to him, her eyebrows raised. Miles too turned to look at him, smiling his pleasant smile. As the rest of the room's collective gaze also shifted to the second officer, Data felt Deanna's finger poke him.

"You're on, Data!" she whispered. "It will be fine, go ahead," she encouraged.

Left with no alternative, Data moved behind the Ten-Forward bar, to where he had hidden his gift, but first he brought forth his easel. Placing it just right, he went back to retrieve his gift. The frame which was apparent, was wrapped with a dark burgundy fabric to protect and conceal it. Once Data had placed it on the easel, Keiko moved to uncover it, as though it called to her.

Data looked startled and unprepared, but it was too late now. She was lifting the cover. Her sudden gasp made Data feel he should explain.

"I am sorry, Keiko. I may not have understood the purpose of this event correctly. While this is called a baby shower, it seemed to me most of the gifts were for you and Miles, but not for the baby. I wished to give a gift to the child. I wanted the child to know what it was you experienced even before they were born."

He turned to look at his painting. Wondering...

The painting depicted the couple, standing here, but in an empty, except for them, Ten-Forward, the beautiful backdrop of the stars behind them. Keiko was round with her child, and glowing. Miles stood beside her, obviously besotted. Both of them were looking, with hands held together over her prominent belly. The love and joy was so powerfully depicted in their eyes, all for the child they eagerly awaited.

Data was trying to explain, but with tears running down her face, Keiko threw her arms around her dear friend Data, not even listening. The whole room was silent. While Data reciprocated Keiko's hug, he was still confused.

Keiko pulled back, with her hands still on Data's arms. Tears were brimming over in her eyes. Miles and many other were just as misty eyed.

"I wanted the child to know they were loved even before they were born," Data explained, trying again. "I am sorry I upset you, Keiko! I-"

Keiko started laughing, softly. She touched her fingers to Data's lips. "You, my dear, sweet friend, did not upset me! You gave us the most perfect gift of all. We will hang it above the baby's crib, so he knows...so he always knows-" The tears came again, choking her, preventing her from continuing. Miles reached over and shook Data's hand, others were adding their voices to the praise of the android's gift. Data just stood there stunned.

The baby, thought to be a boy, surprised her parents by coming just a week later. It was then the prized painting, carefully hung over her crib, got its name. "Lovingly Anticipating Molly".


End file.
